The invention relates to a surgical instrument, particularly to a surgical instrument for use during arthroscopic surgery.
Arthroscopic instruments generally have an actuating assembly attached to a handle with an end effector having at least one movable implement located at the distal end of the actuating assembly. Arthroscopic instruments are known which have an actuating assembly that is removable from a handle. It is also known to make arthroscopic instruments having an end effector that is replaceable as a unit.